Mentiras
by Andy-chama
Summary: One-shot ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un chico bipolar? Jerza


**DICLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA**

**Está historia es sin fines de lucro **

* * *

Había bebido de más, eso era demasiado obvio. Pero no podía hacer nada más, estaba molesta y decepcionada.

-Entonces me dijo: "Tengo novia" y yo le conteste: "¡Bien por ti campeón!"- Exclamó la pelirroja causando las carcajadas de su amiga

Bebería, bebería hasta perder la conciencia, era lo único que le quedaba después de que el chico que ella quería la rechazara de esa forma. Tenía que olvidar ese estúpido mal rato.

-Es un patán, a veces me pregunto qué le vio aquella "novia"- dijo Lucy, notoriamente borracha.

-En fin, lo hecho, hecho está, solo queda enterrar el pasado- finalizo Erza con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Después de estar cansada de llorar, beber alcohol y despotricar contra el chico, Lucy y Erza decidieron despedirse. La pelirroja tomo un taxi para que la lleve a casa, ya que estaba algo mareada por la bebida.

A lo lejos divisó una figura sentado al pie de la puerta de su casa.

Genial, es él -murmuro la chica.

Ella bajo del taxi, pagó al conductor y caminó con pasó decidido( y algo tambaleante) hacia el joven. Pasó de largo, ignorándolo, y sacó las llaves de su bolso.

-Erza, ¿Dónde andabas?- preguntó el chico con un tono molesto y preocupado.

-Salí a tomar una copa con una amiga, no creo que debería importarte- dijo ella desdeñosa- Además ¿Qué haces aquí Jellal?

El peliazul bajó la mirada y un rubor asomó en sus mejillas.

-S-Solo quería ver como estabas después de lo que pasó en la tarde- murmuro- Ya sabes…eso.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, y luego se sintió tan enojada que tuvo ganas de golpearlo. A pesar de estar algo borracha, recordaba aquella escena en donde ella le declaraba su amor, y él le decía que tenía novia.

-Ósea, yo voy a olvidar que me rechazaste, me mentiste y tú ¿vienes a recordarme todo eso?- dijo con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar.

- ¿Mentirte?- pregunto confundido

- Jellal, eso de que tienes novia no te lo crees ni tu mismo, se que solo lo dijiste para que me aleje de ti, solo bastaba que me dijeras que no soy buena para ti, que quieres a alguien mejor- pronuncio la palabras con un profundo dolor.

- Erza yo.. – intento decir el chico pero ella levanto la mano para callarlo.

-No digas más, ahora estoy mareada y deseo irme a la cama. Buenas noches, Jellal- dijo en tono glacial.

Bien hecho mujer, ahora date la vuelta y ve con tu orgullo muy lejos de él – pensó Erza

Avanzo hacia la puerta, pero dio un mal paso y sintió que perdió el equilibrio. Justo cuando pensó que su rostro se estrellaría contra el pavimento y su dignidad se iría a la misma, unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de la cintura.

Se quedó inmóvil y un impulso la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Dios, poseía los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Lo amaba, a pesar que la rechazo, lo amaba con toda su alma.

Y luego, sintió que sus labios hacían presión contra los suyos.

El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, el reclamaba su boca y sus lenguas se unieron en un ritmo excitante. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y solo podía pensar que ese chico estaba loco.

Después de varios segundos, sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno y se separaron

-Pensé que tenías novia- no pudo evitar decirlo en un reproche

-No era verdad, es que debía que alejarte. Erza no soy quien tú crees- bajo la mirada

- No me importa, yo te amo tal y como eres – puso una mano en su mejilla- Bien, creo que debo irme a la cama, he tenido un día pesado

-No sabes cuánto te deseo, Erza- ella se sonrojo- pero estas abrumada por el alcohol y eso sería aprovecharme de ti, así que te dejaré ir…por esta vez – una sonrisa traviesa asomo en sus labios.

* * *

Ella despertó de golpe. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una fuerte resaca.

-No recuerdo casi nada de ayer- se quejo.

Así que todo era un sueño. El beso, el chico esperándola. Al menos fue bonito. Toco sus labios y sonrió. Observo el reloj: 9:30.

-¡Llegaré tarde al trabajo!- exclamó y entró rauda al baño a darse una ducha.

Un pequeño ramo de rosas descansaba al pie de la puerta de su casa. Tenia una nota:

_"Señorita Scarlet, esta noche va a ser una velada que usted nunca olvidara._

_Jellal Fernandez"_

* * *

Holaa, después de tiempo vengo a actualizar, este pequeña historia se me ocurrió hace horas xDDD.

Solo espero que le guste, me inspiré un poco en "50 sombras de Grey"

Arriba Jerza y gracias por leer

Acepto tomatazos y zapatazos c:


End file.
